Are you smarter a 5th grader?
by Zemyx09
Summary: It's finally returned! Everyone's favorite game show with a twist of Mew here and a hint of Twilight there ;D! Pudding competes and enjoy this random chapter that somehow makes sense in a very strange way XD !
1. Chapter 1

Bella: OK! Lights!

(Lights turn on)

Camera!

(Edward sets the camera)

Action!

Misheru: (talking to Jeff Foxworthy) uh huh...great then--oh! Are we on?

Edward: yes, we're live

Misheru: (clears throat) welcome to' Are you smarter than a 5th grader?' Tokyo Mew Mew Style! I'm your host for this editon, Misheru-chan! Mr.Foxworthy is off on vacation, so yeah.. Anyway in this show, instead of having your usual contestants, we have none other than the Tokyo Mew Mew Cast! (signals them)

(Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Ryou, Keiichiro, Masaya, Kish, Pai, and Tart come out from that doorway where all those contestants are come in from)  
(Audience cheers, except for the ocassional 'Boo Masaya!!')

Misheru: alright, you are all familiar with our contestants here. But these people maybe yes, maybe no. Our students! Who will gladly help our contestants!! First, Candy!! My OC, if you've read MewMewFuruba you are somewhat familiar with her!

Candy: konichiwa!! (winks)

Misheru: Our next student is the authoress of Truth or Dare, BubblesBoo! But we're gonna call her Bubbles

Bubbles: hi! (does a peace sign)

Misheru: Next is the ruler of the Underworld (or somethin' like that) , MikatheCatHanyou (or her pen name now, SukiraOfTheLight)!! But we'll call her Mika-chan!!

Mika: Hello!

Kish: Ferocious Neko-chan!! (hugs her)

(Mika hugs back)

Misheru: I'm only permitting hugging cause this is a K+ story!! I DON'T want make out sessions! Alright next is my best reviewer, Misha12! But her nickname is Stasha!

Stasha: Hi's!!(waves)

Misheru: and last but not least, MewToffee! Or Toffee!

Toffee: Hola's!!

Misheru: I suppose you all know how the game works...

TMM: ...no...

Misheru: Ok, answer 11 grade school questions correctly. Prove that you are smarter than a 5th grader and win one million dollars! Well first up will be Ichigo Momomiya.

Ichigo: yay!!

Misheru: but we need more votes ppl!! Tell me in a review who you want to win. And if they don't, how far they get in the game! You can even recommend which student goes first. And if they use cheats and such.

Kish: we can cheat in this game?

Misheru: technically. If you don't know an answer to a question, you can peek to see what your student has, or copy. If you copy, you MUST take their answer. If you answer incorrectly, you can be saved by the student if they have the right answer. If they don't either, sucks to be you! Once you pass the 25,000 level, you will still leave with 25,000 dollars in hand.

Tart: what about the million dollar question?

Misheru: when you complete all 10 grade school questions, you may try to win one million dollars! No help from your students! You get it right, you won!! As we all know, never before has that been done on this show. You get it wrong, sucks to be you! cause ya leave with nothin'! Gots it?

Pudding: yupz!!

Misheru: good, see ya next time kiddos!!

(Insert theme song)

Ha ha! Sucks I know, but this is only the beginning. Next time, Ichigo competes for one million! Will she win? It's up to you readers! 


	2. Ichigo competes!

Bella: ok, we're on in 5,4,3,2 , 1...

Misheru: What the heck!? I'm still eating lunch here!

Edward: just finish it...

Misheru: well, maybe if you guys didn't rush me, I wouldn't have to hork it down! Just...never mind! -throws away taco-

Bella: com' on, we're live!

Misheru: yeah! yeah! Welcome back kiddos! Before starting, I'll answer a couple of questions. Yes, Bubbles, two students at a time, use all three cheats, no more help. Mika, no make-out session sorry, but I think you and Kish make a cute couple.

Mika: thank you

Misheru: as for the mallet... I would let you hit Ichigo, but we need her to compete...so Ichigo you saved yourself...

Ichigo: yes!

Misheru: for now, you can hit...-looks at crowd- ...-sigh- Masaya...

Masaya: what!?

Mika: YES!-hits Masaya with mallet-

Masaya: OW!

Misheru: you can hit pinky here in a later chapter.

Ichigo: what?!

Misheru: calm down, for now just focus on the game. You have 10 questions to answer -points at board- Answer them right, you can go for the one million. Answer five questions correctly, you will surely leave with 25,000. But, if you do not get the one million dollar question, you have to make me a promise. Look right into that camera, where Edward is -points at camera- and you MUST say 'I am not smarter than a 5th grader'.

Ichigo: what if I don't want to? -pouts-

Misheru: Mika hits you with her mallet

Ichigo: ok, I promise

Misheru: good. Now it's time to play 'Are you smarter than a 5th grader?'!

(cheers)

Misheru: ok, Ichigo first, choose a student to help you with the first two questions. If I were you, I would go with Stasha or Candy. Why? I'm not sure about Bubbles, but I'm pretty sure Mika and Toffee want to kill you.

Ichigo: uh...Candy!

Candy: yay!

Misheru: ok we have ten subjects up there, which is your best Candy? I have to say that.

Candy: uh... 1st grade animal science and 2nd grade social studies!

Ichigo: hmm.. ok then. I'll start with ... 1st grade animal science!

Misheru: going up the board, good strategy! -thumbs up- For 1,000 dollars, the question...'A tiger has stripes on its fur? What does a leopard have on its fur?' Oh wow, I chose a card at random and I got a cat question...O.O

Candy: -pushes button-

Misheru: Candy has locked in her answer

Ichigo: ok this is easy, a leopard has spots, final answer -presses button-

Misheru: Ichigo...you have just won 1,000 dollars!

Ichigo: yay! -jumps up and down-

Misheru: calm down, you haven't actually won any money yet, next subject

Ichigo: um...I'm thinking between 2nd grade social studies and 1st grade geography...but I'll go with...1st grade geography!

Misheru: ok, for 2,000 dollars...'What island country is less than 100 miles south of Florida? A. Cuba B. Bermuda or C. Panama?'

Ichigo: oh wow... I don't know where Florida is?

Misheru: well this is an American gameshow. But remember you still have your cheats.

Ichigo: yeah... I'm going to...peek!

Misheru: alright, for 2,000 dollars Candy put ...-looks at board- 'Cuba'. I'd like to remind you she's from America, and is probably very familiar with the country.

Ichigo: yeah, well...I'm gonna have to trust her...'A. Cuba' final answer -presses button-

Misheru: Ichigo...you have just won 2,000 dollars!

Ichigo: yay! -high fives Candy-

Misheru: alright now it's time to choose another student.

Ichigo: see ya Candy! um...well...I'll go with Stasha

Stasha: oh yeah!

Misheru: best subjects?

Stasha: oh wow, none of them are on the board, so I guess 2nd grade social studies?

Ichigo: ok then, there's two of them so...2nd grade social studies?

Misheru: alright, for 5,000...'which one of the following states was NOT one of the original 13 colonies? A. South Carolina B. Rhode Island C. Ohio'

Ichigo: more american history...um...I really don't want to waste my cheats quickly

Misheru: Stasha has locked in her answer. Remember, if you want to guess you can guess. If you get it wrong, Stasha here can save you if she has the right answer.

Ichigo: ok then, I'm gonna guess...C. Ohio, final answer -presse button quickly-

Misheru: ...Ichigo, there is one rule to this game: Do NOT press the button quickly...

Ichigo: oh no, I got it wrong...

Misheru: Ichigo...YOU HAVE WON 5,000 DOLLARS!

Ichigo: Alright! Um..well, I don't want to try that again, so...3rd grade English

Misheru: okey-dokey, pinky. For 10,000, 'The right side of a boat is called what? A. Starboard B. Port C. Stern' Oh wow, even I don't know this one... O.O

Ichigo: ok, I'm pretty sure it's not Port...oh crap, this is hard

Misheru: Stasha has locked in her answer... Ichigo, the copy is still available, and if you want to guess you can, that save is still in use...

Ichigo: I'm probably going to regret this...I want to copy

Misheru: alright, let's look on the board to see what Stasha wrote...'Starboard'... Stasha you ever been on a boat?

Stasha: yeah

Misheru: then you are brave. I haven't been able to ride a boat since I saw Titanic... anyway let's see...Ichigo, because of Stasha... you have won 10,000!

Ichigo: yes! Thank you!

Misheru: now, say goodbye to Stasha and hello to your next student!

Ichigo: well, I guess Bubbles

Bubbles: awesome

Misheru: best subjects? -sigh- who the heck writes this script?

Bubbles: they're not on there

Misheru: look sorry, Jacob picks our questions at random, it's his fault your subjects aren't up there, so you wanna make a mob or somethin', be my guest

Ichigo: well, I guess we'll just go with the 2nd grade social studies question

Misheru: if you get this question right, you will surely leave with 25,00 dollars in hand... 'How many stripes are on the flag of the United States of America?'

Ichigo: I don't like these questions.

Misheru: yeah yeah yeah! just answer the dang question!

Ichigo: oh well,...I'm gonna guess random and hopefully Bubbles has the right answer, 15 final answer -pushes button quickly-

Misheru: so... so close...but that doesn't matter. What matters is what -stops at Bubbles' side- what SHE wrote... For 25,000. here's what Bubbles wrote -looks at board- 14... sorry to say... neither of you is correct

Ichigo: oh man...

Misheru: there is a picture of the American flag on the board, and each stripe is marked there are 13 stripes on the flag... Ichigo, you are leaving with no money, but you still have a promise to make...I want you to look at that camera -points at camera- and say those famous words...

Ichigo: alright...-sigh and looks at camera- My name is Ichigo, and I am NOT smarter than a 5th grader...

Misheru: well that's it for today folks, see ya next time when Miss ballet competes, hope you have a nice day! 


	3. Mint and anger issues

Bella: ready?

Misheru: NO DAMMIT!! DON'T RUSH ME!! GOD DANG IT!! I haven't eaten all day and I can't even finish my taco...

Edward: We're live... T T

Misheru: Oh Man! I've gotta get me a new camera crew...-horks down taco-

Rosalie: We heard that!

Misheru: -still chewing-YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO! -thinking- _I should've gone with Raven and Alexander..._-out loud- Welcome back to 'Are you smarter than a 5th grader?'. I'm your host Misheru-chan. Today competing, we have Mint Aizawa, Miss-too-good-for-us-so-we-have-to-have-her-on-a-stupid-little-camera-that-Edward-can't-even-function! Emmet, get over here and help him!

Emmet: Gots it! -goes help Edward-

Misheru: Mint said she didn't want to come live cause she's afraid Mika will hit her with her mallet, now you wouldn't do that would you Mika?

Mika: of course not...

Misheru: so she sent us a little webcam, so she can still compete -mutters- _I don't see why she needs money, when she's so rich..._

Mint: so I can prove I'm smarter than a 5th grader

Misheru: wha--? the cam--? WHAT!?

Mint: I saw they weren't getting the hang of it so I came down

Bella: smart move...

Emmet: OH CRAP! IT'S ON FIRE!

Jasper: QUICK! Get the fire extinguisher!!

Misheru: WTF?! You guys put a webcam on fire!?

Rosalie: How did you guys do that?!

Edward: -shrugs-

Misheru: OH CRUD! THE STUDIO'S ON FIRE!

Mint: I so should've stayed at home...

Alice: -sprays the fire extinguisher around and covers everyone in foam- oops...

Misheru: ok so I guess we'll be hosting today from a burnt studio...-wipes foam off her arm-

Mint: instead of getting hit with a mallet, I'm covered in Fire extinguisher foam and stuck competing in a burned studio

Misheru: next time we deal with technology, we leave it to Carlisle...

All: deal...

Misheru: as of now, loveneko64, I'm sure you must've figured out these are the Twilight characters... They won't let me finish my tacos, They rush, They almost burned down our studio--

(lights go off)

and now they left us in the dark

Esme: oops... heh heh

Rosalie: I got it!

(lights go back on)

Misheru: hallelujah...Jacob, do you at least have the questions ready?

Jacob: right here -hands her cards-

Misheru: thank you...oh and before I forget, from now on you guys can submit questions you want to hear the contestants answer, kinda like the classroom club questions. Mint, you know how to play?

Mint: yeah, the cheats, the students, and the promise I have to make

Misheru: good... choose your first student

Mint: Toffee

Toffe: yes!

Misheru: best subjects? -sigh-

Toffee: 1st grade vocabulary and 3rd grade spelling

Mint: alright, 1st grade vocabulary

Misheru: for 1,000 dollars...'True or False? Pickles are made from cucumbers.'--wait a minute!? How is this vocabulary!? Jacob!

Jacob: don't blame me! I just grab the cards, not make 'em!

Misheru: true..anyway just answer the question Mint

Mint: False. Pickles are disgusting and Cucumbers aren't that bad.

Misheru: -sigh- Wow...Wrong on the first question...

Mint: WHAT!?

Toffee: Pickles are cucumbers put in brine 3

Mint: ew, so all this time I've been eating dry pickles!?

Stasha: in a way yes...

Misheru: Mint, you are our first student to flunk out on the first question...but probably not the only one. Mint... our promise..?

Mint: -sigh- I, Mint Aizawa, am not smarter than a 5th grader...-mumbles- _but I sure am cleaner and polite..._

Misheru: so true...-sigh-... I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I QUIT!! I CAN'T WORK WITH YOU GUYS ANYMORE!! -stares at camera crew-

Bubbbles: O.O somebody's upset...

Misheru: YOU GUYS ALMOST BURN DOWN OUR STUDIO AND KEEP MESSING WITH THE ELECTRICITY!! I SWEAR--

Rosalie: NOW IT'S NOT OUR FAULT!! YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO WORK THIS MACHINERY!!

Misheru: WELL, MAYBE I SHOULD'VE HIRED MONKEYS!! THEY'D AT LEAST LET ME FINISH MY TACOS!!

Rosalie: YOU AND THOSE STUPID TACOS!!

Candy: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!! YOU BOTH HAVE SERIOUS PROBLEMS WITH EACH OTHER AND NOW UNTIL YOU TWO GET ALONG, YOU HAVE TO BE IN ANGER MANAGEMENT CLASS!

Misheru & Rosalie: NOO!!

Candy: yes!! and for the camera crew, while they're gone learn how to work the equipment a little better...

Camera Crew: aye-aye!!

Candy: now.. -grabs a giant hammer out of nowhere-

Alice: O.O where'd that com from?

Candy: NOW WE'RE GOING TO TAKE YOU TO A COUNSELOR AND YOU'RE GONNA LIKE IT!! -raises hammer-

Bella: Turn the camera off!! Turn the camera o--!

(Please Stand By...)

Mika: ok then... I wonder how those two are doing in counseling?

(Anger Management class)

Rosalie: I can't believe we're stuck here...

Misheru: Well... I guess we kinda need it..

Rosalie: yeah... I can't believe she dragged us here...

Misheru: I_ had _to make her strong... Well, we only need to be here _1 _episode

Rosalie: wait a minute...who's our counselor?

(Door slams open)

Headmaster Cross: hello girls!

Misheru & Rosalie: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Misheru: we're doomed...

(Studio)

Edward: headmaster Cross is their counselor?!

Mint: they're not gonna make it out of there alive... O.O

Toffee: -snicker-

Stasha: why are you snickering?

Bubbles: we installed a camera to spy on them!

Alice: Awesome!

Esme: so next episode, we get to see how they're doing in anger management class!

Misheru & Rosalie: HELP US!! XO


	4. Anger Management Class

**Warning: this episode is rated T. For sexual content and language. Reader discretion is advised.**

Cross: Now girls, it seems you two are having some anger problems..

Rosalie: actually, we're a lot better..

Misheru: so if you could just let us--

Cross: sorry, no can do!

Rosalie: great, we're stuck here...

Cross: ok, for our first exercise, you two must...hug!

Misheru: ...hug?

Rosalie: why?

Cross: just do it -eats popcorn-

Misheru: wait a minute...

Rosalie: you're trying to get your lez porn from us aren't you!?

Cross: Why, of course! XD

Misheru & Rosalie: HENTAI!! -slap him-

Cross: OW! Sheesh, you can't take a joke!! _just like Kiryu..._

Misheru: you idiot! We're in _anger management _class! Of course we're taking you seriously!!

Rosalie: you're supposed to help us! Not make it worse!!

(Studio)

Bubbles: -munches on popcorn- this is interesting...

Emmet: Hell yeah it is!!

Toffee: and this was all my idea...x )

Mika: and it's a great one! -munches on popcorn-

(Anger Management class)

Cross: now girls..Anger isn't the answer to everything...

Misheru: -mutters- _coming from the guy who annoys people for a living..._

Rosalie: alright, Mr.Gay, how are you gonna help us?

Cross: I alone, no. But with help...-opens door-

Misheru & Rosalie: no...-shocked anime eyes O.O-

Shigure: Yes!! Hello girls!!

Misheru & Rosalie: WE'RE DOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEDDDDD!!

Cross: now..-takes off jacket- let's begin...

(Shigure and Cross slowly close in on them)

Misheru: I'M SORRY ROSALIE!!

Rosalie: ME TOO!!

Misheru: IF WE MAKE IT OUT OF HERE ALIVE, I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I THINK YOU'RE THE COOLEST PERSON I'VE MET!!

Rosalie: Really? -sniffles and her eyes are all watery-

Misheru: yes...-eyes are all watery-

Rosalie: I think you're also cool...

Misheru: there's no one else I'd rather be with right now..-sniffle-

Rosalie: It's been a good run..

(Studio)

All: aww...

Candy: how sweet...

Emmet: it's kinda creepy, isn't it?

Edward: kinda...

Stasha: you're just saying that cause it's your girlfriend she's complementing...

Toffee: JEALOUS!! c( x

Emmet: am not!

(Anger Management class)

(They hug each other as they prepare for impact)

Shigure & Cross: CONGRATULATIONS GIRLS!!

Misheru & Rosalie: huh? -let go-

Cross: we got you two to make up!

Shigure: and some lez porn too XP!!

(Misheru and Rosalie stare at eachother in disbelief)

Misheru: you thinking what I'm thinking..?

Rosalie: Damn right...

Misheru & Rosalie: CHARGE!!

Shigure & Cross: uh oh...

Misheru: you'll pay for this you perverts...

Rosalie: Say goodbye to the light...

Shigure & Cross: oh no...-run away-

Misheru & Rosalie: GET THE HELL BACK HERE YOU DAMN BITCHES!!

(Studio)

Bubbles: O.O we lost signal...

Toffee: what the hell happened?

Mika: and it was just getting good!!

Emmet: DAMN! I was all charged up for some violence too!

Misheru: hey guys!

Candy: hi!

Stasha: you're back early

Rosalie: we worked out our problems and learned to get along

Misheru: all thanks to Headmaster Cross and Shii-chan!!

Bella: what happened to them?

Misheru: as we speak, they're in the hospital in full body casts...

Jacob: O.O That bad?

Rosalie: oh yeah...

Misheru: they should know better than to mess with us...

Jasper: now we know not to upset you...

Esme: so will we be getting back on track?

Misheru: oh yeah. Next chappie, Lettuce competes. But until then, thanks for the taco and nachos Neko! (loveneko64) You're right, they rush, but... I got nobody else to replace them. Plus, I've learned to bear them.

Alice: cause she loves us! X3

Misheru: more or less...

Rosalie: Hope to see you next time!


	5. Lettuce's turn!

Bella: ok! Ready?

Misheru: huh? oh yeah -throws book away and there's a cat screeching- oops...sorry Ichigo!

Edward: We're live!

Misheru: Bienvenidos!! That's welcome in spanish. So, today with us is none other than Lettuce Midorikawa! But as usual, I answer questions to reviewers. No worry Mika, we have a video tape -holds tape in hands- so if you wanna see how much crud we beat out of those pervs here it is -hands tape to Mika-. Yeah, neko, I get the same way over Haru-kun and even Pai over there. Whatever, Bella's lovesick over Edward here so yeah.. Anyway here is Lettuce-chan!!

Lettuce: ah, hello!

Misheru: you know how the game works?

Lettuce: yes, I know

Misheru: alrighty then. If you do not complete the ENTIRE game, you have to promise to look into that camera -points at camera- and promise you'll say those famous word-- wait a minute! Where's Edward?

Rosalie: off with Bella, somewhere...

Misheru: -twitch- damn lovebirds...JASPER! Work the camera, or we're gonna have all these weird shots...

Jasper: right -presses buttons on camera-

Misheru: ...do you even know how to work that thing? -groans- maybe let E-- -realizes something- -thinking- _No...he'd put it on fire again..._

Jasper: I can't figure out the zoom on this thing!!

Misheru: fine, just get closer

Jasper: -walks closer-

Misheru: -gets squished by camera- Too close! Too close!

Jasper: sorry -backs away-

Misheru: ok, before I go crazy and have to attend another anger class by -shudders- Ayame, let's start shall we? Lettuce, promise and pick your first student!

Lettuce: I promise and I choose Stasha!

Stasha: YAY'S!!

Misheru: ok then, best subjects?

Stasha: 1st grade vocabulary and 2nd grade games?

Lettuce: ok, then let's start with 1st grade vocabulary!

Misheru: alrighty, for 1,000 dollars.. 'Bees usually live in what type of house?' Man, these vocabulary things are all messed up, this is animal science! First pickles now bees!

Lettuce: I'm sure it's Hives, final answer

Misheru: you got it right, yay, now next question?

Lettuce: um...1st grade social studies

Misheru: up the board, smart.. for 2,000, 'What were rulers of ancient Egypt called?'

Lettuce: ok, I'm pretty sure they were called 'pharaohs', right?

Misheru: me no help, Emmet put a shock collar on me, but your student can

Lettuce: um...well, I'll guess pharaohs final answer. and if I'm wrong hopefully Stasha can save me

Misheru: ok...-stops by Stasha's side- I can tell you this. She got it right. Now if we look on the board, we see what Stasha answered...

(Dramatic Music)

Stasha: ? Where'd that dramatic music come from?

Misheru: Thanks Alice!!

Alice: -thumbs up- No Prob!!

Misheru: lets look at the board -looks at board- She wrote Pharaohs!! You've won 2,000 dollars!!

Lettuce: Yes!! -high fives Stasha-

Misheru: Now, pick another student!!

Lettuce: ok then...Mika!

Mika: finally!!

Misheru: finally Mika's somebody's student!! Best subjects?

Mika: ok..3rd grade science and...4th grade math?

Misheru: Oooohh...that's high

Lettuce: um well, I'm gonna try going up, so 2nd grade games

Misheru: for 5,000...'In what game would you fing kings, knights, and bishops?'

Lettuce: That's easy! Chess, Final Answer!!

Misheru: DON'T PRESS THE BUTTON QUICKLY!! -sighs- Either way, you're right...

Lettuce: uh...sorry...um, for the next subject, I'll get 3rd grade science for Mika...

Misheru: okay's...for 10,000 'Approximately, how long does it take Earth to completely circle the sun?'...Man this is easy...Jacob, you're not rigging these cards are you?

Jacob: why would I?

Misheru: someone bribed you?

Jacob: No...

Misheru: Ok then!

Lettuce: 365 days final answer!

Misheru: I don't even have to look at the card, I know you're right. Anyway, another student?

Lettuce: uh..Toffee!

Toffee: Si!!

Misheru: best subjects?

Toffee: uh...4th grade math

Misheru: math is so easy. Anyway, surprisingly (well actually not), Lettuce hasn't used a single cheat and is all the way in the 25,000 dollar question! She gets this right and she is guaranteed to leave with at least 25,000!

Audience: yay!!

Lettuce: well then, I'll go with 2nd grade social studies

Misheru: for the money...'Which one of the following pairs were not explorers? A. Lewis and Clark B. Siegfried and Roy or C. Stanley and Livingston'

Lettuce: Oh wow...I don't know B or C

Misheru: you have all three cheats..copy, peek, or save

Lettuce: uh...I'll peek, I guess

Misheru: For 25,000 Toffee put -looks at board- Stanley and Livingston. Any reason for that answer Toffee?

Toffee: WHAT KIND OF DORKY NAMES ARE STANLEY AND LIVINGSTON FOR EXPLORERS??

Misheru: um...Toffee, did you have sugar?

Toffee: Yups!! X3

Lettuce: uh..should I trust her?

Misheru: I wouldn't T T

Lettuce: ok then -sighs- B. Siegfried and Roy, final answer?

Misheru: Lettuce...-sighs-

Lettuce: Oh no...

Misheru: YOU WON 25,000 DOLLARS!!

Lettuce: yes!! -jumps up and down-

Misheru: Toffee's got a point. What kind of a dorky is Stanley and Livingston for explorers? Pfft! hey Carlisle, google Siegfried and Roy will you? I wanna see what they are. My money's on barbers or somethin' like that XD

Carlisle: got it! -types something- ok..here are our results. I've gone to their website and here's what I found. 'Magicians of the Century Siegfried & Roy welcome their adorable tiger cubs to Las Vegas'. In other words, they're magicians/entertainers who do flashy shows in Las Vegas.

Misheru: man I was way off. Well, sorry, but that's all the time for today folks! Next time we'll see if Lettuce can reach the 1,000,000 dollar question!! NACHOS!! XD


	6. Lettuce's turn Part 2!

Misheru: GO FISH!!

Jacob: No fair!! You cheated!!

Misheru: Did not!

Bella: Positions everyone!!

Misheru: Alright!!

Edward: And...we're live!!

Misheru: Hola's to everyone! Welcome back to the sh--

Emmet: Why can't I work with the camera anymore?

Misheru: ...cause last time I let you handle something you burnt down this place.

Emmet: Oh yeah...

Misheru: anyways...back to the show. Last time, Lettuce made it to the 25,000 dollar question. So I can guarantee you she will leave with money.

Candy: yay Lettuce! X3

Pudding: sensei, you want any of my cake?

Misheru: uh...?

Pudding: what?

Misheru: why are you...never mind, you go enjoy your cake...

Pudding: yay X3!! -runs off-

Alice: uh, why was she eating a book?

Misheru: my guess, sugar rush...

(...)

Bella: NO PUDDING NO!! DON'T EAT THE SCRIPT!!

Edward: AH CRUD!! SHE BIT ME!!

Rosalie: O.O should we get animal control or something?

Misheru: meh, that script's lousy anyway

Jasper: true

Misheru: which is exactly why I hired you guys! ;3 You guys liven up this place!

Mika: shouldn't we get on with this before the chapter's over?

Misheru: yeah, in the mean time, you can beat pinkie with the mallet backstage

Mika: YES!! -drags Ichigo-

Misheru: alright Lettuce, your save and copy are still in use, your student is still Toffee, and now pick your subject for 50,000 dollars

Lettuce: oh, well...3rd grade music I guess...

Misheru: for 50,000, 'My name is Cheese--' JACOB!? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?

Jacob: Oops, those were Pudding's hyper notes -hands her cards- _**These**_ are the real questions

Misheru: oh...'True or False? The harp is a percussion instrument?' Oh wow, I don't even know that..

Lettuce: umm...I'm not familiar with the music family groups

Misheru: Toffee's right there and she's not sugar high...

Lettuce: ok then, if I must, I will Copy!

Misheru: Here's what Toffee wrote...Strings...Toffee?

Toffee: it has strings...

Misheru: -sigh- she's right!!

Lettuce: Yes!! -claps- thank you Toffee!

Misheru: and to think she's mad at you in Em's story... anyway choose the next student

Lettuce: um...Candy!

Candy: yay!!

Misheru: since Pudding ate half of the script and got rid of all the boring lines..-mutters-_thank goodness..._I am no longer obliguied or somethin' to ask stuff we already know. So you can't fire me Bella!!

Lettuce: uh..?

Misheru: never mind. Just choose a subject.

Lettuce: hmmm..math or social studies...?

Candy: Math is easier!

Lettuce: ok, 4th grade math

Misheru: for 100,000 'How many pounds in one ton?' Jacob...

Jacob: I SWEAR I'M NOT RIGGING ANYTHING! I JUST CHOOSE THE CARDS AT RANDOM!!

Lettuce: the answer is 2,000!

Misheru: she's right again! And this is getting so boring...-reviews cards- -in mind- _hmmm...the 5th grade questions are difficult... _-out loud- next subject?

Lettuce: 4th grade Social Studies

Misheru: for 175,000 'True or False? New York was once the capital of the United States?'

Lettuce: um...New York. I remember studying about that..

Misheru: -through clenched teeth- What _didn't_ you study about?

Lettuce: government

Misheru: oh -in mind- _yes...! _

Lettuce: the answer is true

Misheru: -sigh- she's correct_** again**_...-sigh- Lettuce, I'll warn you now. The next two questions are extremely difficult...You can drop out now or flunk out if you get it wrong. Think over it. In the mean time Bubbles, get over here, you're the last student left...

Bubbles: Ok's!!

Lettuce: would you prefer english or social studies?

Bubbles: hmmm...I guess english

Lettuce: then english it is!

Misheru: 3,000...The word "I" is nominative. "Me" is objective. What similar word would be possesive?

Lettuce: Oh! I know! My or mine!

Misheru: yupz! So now we're onto our last question for 500,000. If you get this right you get a chance to go for one million! Nervous?

Lettuce: -sigh- yes...

Misheru: okey dokeyz!! Here's our final question 'How many representatives serve in the U.S. House of Representatives?'

Lettuce: uh--uh--I d-don't know...?

Misheru: -singing along with ipod- da da da do you like waffles? yeah we like waffles! Do you like pancakes? yeah we like pancakes! Do you--

Carlisle: uh..Misheru-chan?

Misheru: huh? Oh right -takes off headphones-

Lettuce: the only thing I can do is guess, and if I'm lucky Bubbles might have it right

Misheru: just guess a random number, if I were you I wou--

Emmet: NO! -shocks her-

Misheru: -gets shocked by collar- oh right...forgot...

Lettuce: uh...4!

Misheru: weird, that was my guess. Um...-reads cards- sorry to say, but that is wrong. Now let's see what Bubbles wrote on the screen...15 I see...I guess we're all wrong. The answer was 435. Man were we way off XD!! Well, it's ok Lettuce, you are the first person to leave home with money!! Yay you!! You have 25,000 dollars!

Lettuce: I suppose that's good...

Misheru: but before you go, you have to stick to your promise!!

Lettuce: yes -sigh-...My name is Lettuce Midorikawa and I am not smarter than a 5th grader...

Misheru: don't worry Lettuce, we can go out for ice cream! Everyone!

Toffee: and cookies?

Misheru: you bet!

All: yay!!

Misheru: so kids remember, Trix are for kids

Stasha: what does that have to do with any of this?

Misheru: absolutely nothing! X3

Esme: uh...-points at Pudding- why is she wearing a bunny suit?

All: O.O

Pudding: THE TRIX ARE ALL MINE!! MINE, YOU SILLY KIDS!!

Jasper: just how much sugar did she eat?

Misheru: know what, I think it might be a good idea to call Animal Control like you said Rosalie...

Rosalie: I'll go get the phone..

Alice: so there goes another wacky episode of this silly show

Edward: and we've got like another 10 people to do...

Bella: this is gonna be one long show...

Pudding: IT'S ALL MY SUGAR, YOU SILLY KIDS!! MWA HA HA AHA!!

Candy: see ya next time!

Carlisle: hopefully we can calm Pudding down till then

Emmet: CRAP!! SHE'S ATTACKING ME!!

Pudding: GIMME MY CHOCOLATE, YOU EVIL PICKLE KING!!

All: -sweatdrop- ...


	7. Pudding means Randomness!

Misheru: -in mind- hmm…. If I eat some chocolate, will I get hyper…? –is about to eat chocolate bar-

Bella: POSITIONS EVERYONE!!!

Edward: and… We're Live!!!!!

Misheru: uh… ok, hold on, I forgot what happened. Now what was I gonna do…? –looks at chocolate bar in hand- Nah, we already got one hyper person with us today. That's right, kiddies! Pudding competes today!! X3 –throws chocolate bar at random-

Jacob: Hey!! Watch it—Ooh! Chocolate :3 –eats chocolate-

Misheru: um… ok? Anyway, I'm sure you all remember how hyper Pudding was last time. Well thankfully, Rosalie got animal control before Pudding did anything really dangerous.

Emmett: eh-hmm!!!

Misheru: calm down, Emmett. So what if she tore some of your hair out, it'll grow back…. maybe…

Emmett: _Right… _-shocks her-

Misheru: -gets shocked- DAMMIT!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO ABUSE THAT THING!! What was I thinking when I gave you responsibility of that thing? I should've let Esme handle it… -.-' Anyway, before she finds where I hid all the sugar, let's get Pudding on out here.

Jasper: we have a problem…

Misheru: -groans- what now?!

Alice: well, she's missing.

Misheru: O.O I hope she didn't find the Twinkies…

Edward: Don't worry!

Bella: We're on it!! –marches off-

Misheru: well, it's settled: we're doomed…. Well since there's nothing to do, I guess I'll just explain why I've been gone for a while. Somehow, my laptop got a virus (I know, shocking, right?). So…no internet… I was bored. On the up-side, I read Breaking Dawn (so rules!!!) and the for some reason hard to find Tokyo Mew Mew volume 4.

Stasha: how was it?

Misheru: it sucked!

Bubbles: why?

Misheru: it was totally anti-climatic! Nothing interesting happens! I was completely let down!

Toffee: what do you mean?

Misheru: well, the only real interesting thing that happened was seeing the fat cat again T T

Pudding: you're not mad at me, are you?

Misheru: 'course not. You're only on the cover. The actual person to blame is…-points at someone- Ichigo!!!

Ichigo: me? Why?

Misheru: as the main character, you're supposed to do interesting stuff. But no—YOU RUIN IT WITH DITCHING RYOU AND CONFESSING YOUR LOVE TO MASAYA!

Toffee: -glares at me-

Misheru: I'm just saying it would've made it a whole lot more interesting. So…Mika?

Mika: YES! –Chases after Ichigo with mallet-

Ichigo: NO!!!!! –Runs away-

Misheru: then I read book 5. I was shocked. The aliens never introduced themselves, yet when Pudding saw Tart, she called him by his name! WTF!?  THAT MAKES NO SENSE! And the fact that Pai and Tart were never _properly _introduced upsets me! I mean-- -realizes something- PUDDING!!!!

Mika: heh, took her a while….

Misheru: thank goodness we found you –hugs Pudding- And you don't reek of sugar!!!

Pudding: yeah, I was with Tart and Pai playing Monopoly…

Misheru: Alice, you didn't check Pai's room, did you?

Alice: of course not, that guy scares me.

Misheru: which is exactly why I like him :D

Edward: uh…Misheru?

Misheru: what?

Edward: we don't have much film left…

Misheru: DAMN ME AND MY RANDOMNESS! Alright, let's start… Pudding, you know the rules?

Pudding: yep, na no da! And my first student would be oneechan (Candy)!

Misheru: whoa, she's prepared. For 1,000, what type of stories did the Brothers Grimm write?

Pudding: -chewing on a candy bar- uh… fairy tales?

Misheru: O.O YOU FOUND THE CANDY SHELF??!!

Pudding: uh… Halloween? Duh, Sensei!!

Misheru: -sweatdrop- right… Anyway you have 1,000 dollars. Ha, how did you guess that? I really suck at these type of questions…

Emmett: QUICK!! WHO WROTE 'TWILIGHT'??

Misheru: UH,UH—GERARD WAY!!!

Everyone: -snicker, snicker-

Misheru: DAMMIT EMMETT!! YOU WILL PAY!!!

Pudding: I'm still here…

Misheru: okay, next question –looks around and whispers to Pudding- how good are you at getting revenge?

Pudding: very… -smirk- 1st grade social studies

Misheru: -smirk- on Emmett… for 2,000, who wrote the Declaration of Independence?

Pudding: Thomas Jefferson!! :3 –munches on chocolate bar-

Misheru: Correct! Next student, please?

Pudding: Uh… Bubbles!

Bubbles: Dunh Dunh Dunh! :3

Misheru: Nice, Bubbles. Next question for 5,000…?

Pudding: 2nd GRADE GAMES, NA NO DA!!!!!!!! XD

Bubbles: what she said X)

Misheru: … What type of Checkers game is played with marbles?

Pudding: CHINESE CHECKERS, NA NO DA!! CHINESE CHECKERS!!!!!! XD

Misheru: Gahh!! My ears!! You're right, though… -trying to recover from screams-

Alice: wait a minute, I know how to fix this –plays My Chemical Romance over the speakers-

Misheru: WHOOO!!!!!!! THE TV LIVES!!! –shakes head furiously- 'kays I'm back :3

Pudding: yeah, I'll choose 2nd grade Social Studies –sweatdrop- even I'm not _this _crazy…

Misheru: Right, for 10,000, the president of the United States can only serve how many terms?

Pudding: …-counting fingers- uh, two… _I think… _

Misheru: You thought correctly!!! Now for 25,000…

Pudding: 3rd grade animal science!!! X3 This is gonna be easy as Pie!!

Misheru: You mean the one with the 3.14 and on and on and on…. Or the one with the purple hair who I'm totally fan-girly over--

Pudding: no, _dessert_pie…

Misheru: oh! –smirk- 1.. 2…3!

Pudding & Misheru: WHOO!!! SUGAR RAMPAGE!!!!

Bella: shouldn't we stop them?

Edward: meh, we're almost out of film anyw--

Whoa, magic words!! See ya next episode, which will be continued! Let's hope I remember to get more film, huh Edward?


End file.
